A Wonderful Birthday
by Warden-Sigma
Summary: Lori gives Bobby a special gift for his 18th birthday. [NSFW Lobby fanfic, a criminally underrated ship]


"Happy Birthday, Bobby!" A chorus of voices sang out. Bobby spent a second watching the smoky trails of the blown-out candles on the cake before turning to the crowd standing around the table.

"Aw, thanks, guys." He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Speech!" A voice called out, before yelping in pain as Lori kicked the source.

"Quiet, Lana."

"It's cool, babe." Bobby cleared his throat. "I, uh... I wanna thank you all for being here today. All of you mean something special to me, and I'm glad you all showed up. Mom, Ronnie Anne-" He said, turning to his mother and sister. "I wanna thank you personally for keeping an eye out for me and being there when I needed you guys the most. I love you guys, seriously."

"Aww~" Maria, hair loose and wearing a simple white dress, smiled.

"Love ya too, bro." Ronnie Anne replied, lightly punching Bobby in the arm, before her brother wrapped them in his arms.

"And-" He continued, releasing his family. "I wanna thank my extended family for being so kind and loving to us. I know us moving in was a bit awkward, but I'm so happy being there... Even if I can't spend as much time with Lori."

A chorus of cheers erupted from half the room.

"Same with you Louds as well. You're all so brilliant and awesome, I enjoy hanging out with you guys whenever I come visit. Especially you, Lincoln, you're like the brother I never had."

The other half of the room cheered.

"And Lori-" He continued. "I... I don't really have the words to tell you how much I love you. I enjoy every moment we spend together, over the phone or in person, and I wouldn't trade anything for it."

"Aww, thanks, Boo-Boo Bear~" Lori wrapped her arms around Bobby for brief moment that she honestly wished she could stretch out for aeons.

"So, uh, yeah, thanks for being a bunch of wonderful people."

"I'll drink to that." Lincoln replied, raising the glass of soda he was holding.

"Now, I'm sure you guys are sick of me talking, so let's have some cake!"

* * *

"... And this is from me." Leni beamed, passing Bobby a fairly large and expertly-wrapped box.

"Thanks." He tore into it and pulled out its contents. In his hands, he held a nice, well-cut forest-green jacket. "Ooh, sweet!"

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"So that's why you wanted my measurements a few months ago..."

"You should, like, totally try it on!"

Bobby slipped his current overshirt off, handing it to Lori, and put on the jacket. "Wow, comfy."

"You look totes madass in that."

"Leni, I think you mean badass." Lori crossed her arms, the corner of her lip raising.

"Why would I say that? His behind is totally not bad at all-"

Lori nearly choked in surprise. Bobby just started chuckling. "It seems like you're not the only one who likes it, Lori."

"Oh my God, Bobby..." Lori's face turned bright red as she covered her face.

"Anyway, enjoy the jacket~!" Leni sang out before heading off to mingle.

"... Aaanyway," Lori started, after cooling down. "I've got a couple of presents for you."

"Oh, sweet, multiple presents!" Bobby beamed.

Lori reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small USB. "I had Lisa put a bunch of pictures of us together... You, uh, do have a laptop or computer, right?"

"Of course. It's hard to do college stuff without one."

"Good." She reached into her back pocket again and pulled out another one. "And here's a special one, full of... ahem, private, pictures, to help keep you company when you're back home."

"I am a little confused about this one but thank you anyway." He smiled.

"And the last one-"

"Another one?" Bobby's eyes widened.

"... The last one is in my room. Just... give me two seconds." Lori bolted off, running up to Lincoln, currently standing in the corner talking to Ronnie Anne. "Lincoln!"

"Agh! What?" Lincoln recoiled a little, before relaxing immediately. "Oh, hey Lori. How's Bobby enjoying the party?"

"He's loving it." Lori replied, before clearing her throat. "Hey, uh, you remember that favour you owed me?"

Lincoln's smile dropped. "Lori, no, I don't wanna discuss doing your laundry tonight-"

"What? No, I..." She sighed, before leaning closer. "I need the house clear for at least an hour."

"... Pardon?"

"I need the house empty for the next hour. Anywhere out of earshot of my room will do."

"Wait, hang on, why do you-?"

Lori paused for a sec, before raising her eyebrows a couple of times.

"I don't... I don't quite understand what that means."

Ronnie Anne groaned. "She's got a 'special' present for Bobby."

"... I don't follow."

"Oh my God...!" Ronnie Anne leaned right next to his ear. "Sex, you dork...!"

Finally it clicked. "Oooohhhhhh. Eeeww, I don't wanna think about you and Bobby-"

"Lincoln, focus!" Lori hissed. "I know you make plans that often work, I'm sure you can come up with something."

"Why not ask Mom or Dad, or find a different time?"

"I've checked our schedules, this is the only time we have which we can... y'know. Also, I don't wanna tell Mom and Dad, that'd be too awkward."

"And you decided to tell your brother instead?"

"Lincoln, I... I trust you more with this than I do anyone else. And you too, Ronnie Anne. I know you won't let Bobby down."

Lincoln sighed. "Alright, I'll need to think of a plan. Don't..." He had to force down a gag. "Don't get too loud for at least 15 minutes. Moving this many people out is going to be awkward. Ronnie Anne, I'm gonna need you to help keep my composure and deal with your family."

"Got it." Ronnie Anne mock-saluted. "Oh, and Lori?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be too rough on him. It's his first time."

"Too much info!" Lincoln nearly shouted. "Let's... Let's get this going."

"Thank you, Lincoln. I owe you one." Lori sighed, before turning to Bobby again. "So, Bobby, wanna head upstairs and check out my other present?"

"Sure." Bobby smiled, as Lori took his hand and dragged took him upstairs. As she was about to turn the corner, she turned to Lincoln, and gave him a quick thumbs-up, which Lincoln responded in kind with.

As the two entered the room, Lori shut the door and locked it, taking a deep breath as she did.

"So…" Lori approached Bobby as he absently wandered the room. "Ready for your final present?"

"Sure, babe." He looked around. "Where is it…?"

His face turned a brilliant crimson as Lori wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Right here."

"L-Lor-?" Bobby started, but was interrupted by Lori pressing her lips against his. He wasted no time getting into it, putting his arms around her midsection and pressing her body against his as the kiss deepened.

They continued on for a little while before Lori broke it off slowly, breathing heavily. Wordlessly, she moved over to her own bed, sitting on it. Bobby moved to her side, before Lori guided him to sit against the headrest, placing a few pillows behind him. She pulled herself onto his lap, and continued the kiss, with more passion.

Bobby broke it off reluctantly. "So… What now…?"

Lori smirked, grabbing the hem of her top. In one swift motion, she pulled it off, her somewhat small breasts still contained in a plain bra.

Bobby blushed. Sure, this wasn't the first time he'd seen them like this, but never in this context. He decided to remove his own shirt and jacket as well, much to the pleasure of Lori.

The two continued to kiss, Lori pressing as close as she could manage. Bobby reached behind her back and fiddled with the fastenings on her bra.

Lori broke the kiss. "Need some help?"

"... yeah." Bobby replied. Lori chuckled, and reached behind her back.

After a moment, her bra went slack, and she pulled it off her body, now revealing her bare chest.

Before Bobby could respond, Lori went back in for a kiss, enjoying the feeling of their two bodies pressed against each other.

Clearly Bobby was enjoying it too, if the slight pressure against her nethers was anything to go by.

She pulled away from him slightly. "Enjoying your present so far?"

"Mhm." Bobby was barely able to manage saying.

With a seductive smile, Lori pulled herself down his body, grabbing the edge of his jeans. She started to gently pull it down, but his bulge put up some resistance. With a little more force she managed to pull it down, his member flinging into the open, supporting itself on Bobby's arousal.

Bobby's breathing became heavy in anticipation. Lori reached a hand out to grasp him, her hand barely covering half the length. "Wow." She gave a test pump, gentle and slow, and as the head became fully uncovered Bobby let out a deep breath. With a smile, she started to move her hand up and down slowly, eliciting more noises from Bobby. "Enjoying this, Bobby?"

Bobby could only nod in reply. Her firm-yet-delicate hands kept moving with steadily-increasing speed, a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine every time her hand hit the base.

Lori slowed down and licked her lips. With an 'ahh' she opened her mouth and placed the head in her mouth, sealing her lips around it. Bobby twitched as she did.

She started slowly, bobbing her head slightly, but she didn't take long to speed up. As she did, Bobby's breathing became louder, and he placed a hand on the side of her head, gently running his hands through her hair.

Lori paused for a moment…

"Uh, L-?"

… and then pushed her head down as hard and quickly as possible, shoving his member down to her throat, her nose gently smushing against his crotch. She held herself there for a few moments before she pulled herself off it completely, using her hand to softly jack him off as she caught her breath

"H-holy…! H-how did you…?"

Lori smiled. "I take it you like that?"

Bobby nodded.

Lori took a breath before she went back to using her mouth. Unlike before she was pushing him in deeper, and occasionally going the whole way before pulling back up.

Bobby's breathing got harder, and his body randomly started to twitch as pleasure wracked his body. "B-babe…!"

Lori could tell he was close, even without any experience. She pushed her head down as far as it could go to just push him over the edge, and managed to pull her head up and open her mouth just as Bobby let out a grunt, gripping the bedsheets. His member twitched once before letting out a spurt of white fluid straight onto her face, giving her enough time to correct her position and catch the rest of his orgasm in her mouth. It… did not taste like she thought it would.

Bobby finally stopped, falling limp and breathing heavily. "W-wow…"

Lori (reluctantly) swallowed Bobby's load and wiped the rest off with a nearby cloth. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah." Bobby pulled himself up, dick dripping with the last of his orgasm and saliva. "You're pretty good at that."

"Lots of… ahem, research." Lori smiled, before kissing him on the cheek and laying down next to him. "Happy birthday~"

"So… what do you wanna do now, Babe?"

"Literally up to you."

Bobby smiled. "Well, I kinda owe you one." He pulled himself up so he was partly over her. He pressed his lips into hers, kissing her softly. He then moved to kiss her neck, and trailed slowly down until he reached her breast. He slowly placed his mouth over one of the small mounds, and his hand on the other, and began massaging them. Lori let out a soft moan, placing a hand on the back of his head as he worked.

She let out a particularly loud moan as he pinched one of her nipples, causing him to stop. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, that felt… really good." Lori panted.

Bobby smiled, and continued his handiwork. Bobby's hand moved slowly away from her breast, making a trail down her stomach the hem of her shorts. He looked up at her, and with a quick nod from Lori he slid his hands down the front of her shorts. He was greeted with a warm, wet feeling, and a moan from Lori.

Gingerly, he started rubbing along her slit, stopping every so often to trace little circles on her clit. Lori squirmed in pleasure, struggling to keep herself quiet.

Bobby stopped after a while, removing his soaked hand from her shorts and trailing a series of kisses right up to where her shorts started. Gingerly, he gripped them and slid them down slowly, savouring the reveal of Lori's nethers.

Lori peered down her body at him. "Enjoying the view?"

Bobby replied by flicking his tongue across her slit. Lori shuddered as a wave of pleasure shot up her spine. Moments later, Bobby was right in there, his tongue flicking, rolling and lapping every inch.

The excitement was almost too much for her, one hand gripping the bedsheet while the other covered her mouth.

Then she felt a finger gingerly slide inside her, gently thrusting in and out while Bobby's tongue focussed on her clit.

As he slipped in another finger and sped up, Lori felt her climax fast approaching, her body writhing in pleasure. Both hands grabbed tightly onto his head. "B-Bobby…!"

Bobby worked double-time, and Lori's orgasm crashed into her. Her back arched as she pulled his head into her crotch, a low, quiet moan escaping her lips. Then she fell limp, breathing heavily, as Bobby scooted up next to her. "So, how was that, Babe?"

"That… was literally the best…" Lori managed to pant out.

"What now?"

"Give me a minute to recover, then, if you're up to it, we can go all the way. In the meantime…" She flipped on her side and pressed into another kiss, Bobby eagerly responding in kind.

Soon enough, she could feel something poking her down below, and she pulled away from the kiss.

"Ready, Bobby?"

"As I'll ever be. So… me on top?"

Lori nodded. He shifted so he was propped up above her, giving her a quick, final kiss before he pulled back. He gripped his member and rubbed it gently against her slit before pressing it against her entrance, gently pushing it in. For him, the wet, warm sensation felt amazing, and it took him all his willpower not to just bury himself to the hilt.

For Lori, the feeling of an actual cock inside her, all warm and twitching, was unlike anything she was expecting. It took her all her willpower not to just grab him by the hips and push him all the way in.

Bobby finally pushed himself all the way in, savouring the feeling before almost pulling out. He pushed back in slowly, a loud moan escaping Lori's lips as she closed her eyes and let the pleasure flow through her. He started a steady rhythm, finally used to the feeling and enjoying the pleasure himself.

He picked up speed, the sound of skin slapping against skin slowly getting louder and louder. Lori's vocalisations likewise grew louder, as she wrapped her arms around Bobby and drew him into a mid-fuck kiss before letting him go.

Soon Bobby reached his top speed, and Lori could barely contain herself. Her legs locked around him as she gripped the sheets, his thrusting bringing unrelenting pleasure. Her climax was fast approaching, she could feel it.

Bobby could also tell she was close, and kept going as hard as he could. He wasn't too far off himself, though, his breathing becoming staggered.

"B-Bobby, I'm…!" Lori barely managed to say before her orgasm finally hit her, her body twitching as she tightened her legs and pulled Bobby closer with her arms. The moment she relaxed Bobby pulled out, jacking off for only a moment before a jet of white fluid shot out and onto her stomach, followed by a few more pulses. The moment he finished, he flopped onto his back, lying next to Lori, the two of them panting heavily.

"H-holy…" Bobby panted, turning to face Lori. "That was…"

Lori grabbed a cloth and wiped her stomach clean, before lying on her side, smiling warmly at Bobby. "Happy birthday, Bobby."

Bobby lay on his side as well, putting an arm around Lori and pulling her close. "Thank you. I hope you had as much fun as I did, Babe."

"I did. It was literally the best." Lori put her own arm around Bobby, pressing her head into his chest and closing her eyes. "Love you."

"Love you too, Lori." He replied, smiling warmly as he shut his own eyes, feeling the exhaustion of such an experience wash over him.


End file.
